Emma
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Emma is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jack is one of my favoruite Charactors so I had to write a fic about his past! I got this idea from Episode Nine Series 2! Owen and Tosh are still alive in this story because they should have never died!**

**Disclaim: All Copyright goes to BBC**

**Parings: Gwen/Rhys Jack/Ianto Jack/Gwen and Owen/Emma**

* * *

Torchwood

Emma

By Hannah Curbishley

Chapter 1- Daddy's Lost Girl

Emma was lost, so lost in Cardiff. She'd travelled all over the universe but the Welsh City terrified her. Searching, she was for Torchwood but more importantly she was searching for Captain Jack Harkness. Emma was a fallen girl; she'd fallen through time back to 21st Century. Emma walked Cardiff's lonely streets, just searching but also crying, crying frightened tears, she my have been twenty-six but every girl needs their father when they're lost and scared. Emma needed and wanted her daddy to find her at this moment in time.

******

Emma finally after days of searching found Torchwood, Emma slowly entered the Hub, it was Empty. The Torchwood team were no where in sight.

"Hello?" Emma said her soft voice echoed around the large hub.

"Anyone here?" Emma said her soft voice echoed again, no-one answered she was alone in the hub. Emma walked upstairs and into Jack's office, she knew it was his because she remembered his sweet smell, it still clung to her body, and his last hug was imprinted onto her body. Even after ten years the hug and his smell still clung to her.

"Dad." Emma whispered under her breath. She'd found him again after ten years all she wanted know was for him to hold her. Emma turned fast frightened at the sound of Guns cocking. Emma came face to face with Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness! Emma looked into Jack's eyes, she smiled at the sight of him, but Jack didn't remember the girl in front of him, the years had changed her.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? What do you want?" Gwen asked, Emma waited for Jack to tell Gwen who she was but he didn't, which broke Emma's heart.

"Answer the questions." Owen barked at Emma. Emma was so scared, so frightened.

"We don't want to hurt you, we just need to know who you are and why you here." Jack finally spoke, Emma looked at him hurt, how could he not know who she was? Had he forgotten her and his Lucy, Jack had always said Emma looked like Lucy, like her mother 'your mother's baby.' He always said when she was a baby.

"Tell them who I am. Tell them please." Emma said in tears.

"I don't know who you are sorry." Jack said hurting her more, he had forgotten his Lucy.

"You can't forget, you can't forget who I am, you can't forget her." Emma said in tears.

"What are you talking about?" Jack was so confused.

"You always used to say I was my mother's baby. You can't forget Lucy." Emma said, Jack's gun slipped from his hand as Lucy's name ripped through him like a bullet. It finally hit Jack who the girl standing in front of him was; god she looked like Lucy, so perfect, so precious, Jack couldn't believe it was her.

"What's she talking about Jack?" Gwen and Owen asked together.

"I fell back through time, I was lost, so lost. I waited for you to come and find me like you did when I was little but you didn't." Emma's tears were falling fast, Jack was crying too.

"Emma. My Emmy." Jack said in tears, the others were confused but Emma smiled as he said her name.

"Daddy." Emma said before she threw herself into Jack's arms, she sobbed into his chest and Jack kissed the top of his baby's head.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." Jack said kissing his precious baby daughter's head again; Emma just sobbed tears of happiness.

"What's going on Jack? Who is she?" Gwen and Ianto asked,

"Her name's Emma. She's my daughter." Jack said shocking Gwen, Owen, Tosh and Ianto as Jack softly comforted his crying child.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Torchwood**

**Emma**

**By Hannah Curbishley**

**Chapter 2- Lucy and Emma.**

They were shocked! Jack could tell by their faces that they were shocked as they all sat in the conference room. Emma was confused by the team's faces but happy to be back with her father. Ianto placed a coffee into front of Emma.

"Coffee," Ianto said. He wasn't sure which time Emma was from, not sure if she knew what coffee was. Emma could see it on his face that he was confused.

"Thank You. I'm from the 51st Century so I've heard of coffee, by the way, just in case you were a little confused," Emma confirmed with a soft smile. She was her father's daughter. Gwen and Ianto could see it as clear as day.

"So does that make your real time zone the 51st Century, Jack?" Gwen had to ask. There were so many things that the team didn't know about their boss, secrets locked away. Emma could be the key to unlocking all of Jack's secrets

"Yes I'm from the 51st Century. I met the Doctor in 1941. He left me behind in the year 200000 and I ended up in 1869 were I was forced to live through the end of the 19th Century and the whole of 20th working for Torchwood," Jack said he couldn't lie anymore. Emma being here meant he couldn't.

"So Emma's your daughter?" Owen had to ask again, mainly because he couldn't believe this chocolate brown, deep green eyes girl was Jack's daughter. She was beautiful; Owen was memorized by her beauty.

"Yes Owen, I'm Jack's daughter," Emma said with a sweet smile, which melted Owen's heart. Jack had already introduced Emma to the team.

"Owen, I want you to do a medical check on Emma. Tosh, I want you to check the rift activity. Gwen and Ianto I want to talk to you two in private," Jack said.

"Ok, come on Emma," Owen said offering Emma his hand. Emma was nervous about the idea of leaving her father. The events of ten years ago started to play out in Emma's head.

"Emmy baby, it's okay. You can trust Owen. I'll be down in a minute. I'm not leaving you again. I promise," Jack assured, giving his daughter a smile.

"Ok. Love you dad," Emma said kissing her father's cheek before leaving the room with Owen and Tosh. Being called dad again made Jack feel complete. Jack turned away from the door to face Gwen and Ianto's questioning eyes. Jack sat down at the table and gently sipped his lukewarm coffee.

"You never said you had a daughter, Jack. Why didn't you tell us about Emma?" Gwen asked. Ianto just looked at his lover, shocked and hurt. Jack had never told him about Emma and Lucy. Who was Lucy? So many questions.

"It never came up. Emma isn't relevant to Torchwood," Jack said looking up from his coffee and straight into Ianto's hurt eyes.

"You know everything about us, Jack, and we know nothing about you. Emma's your daughter. You should have told us Jack," Gwen said trying not to lose her temper.

"I know. I'm sorry," Jack said and he was truly sorry.

"Who's Lucy?" Ianto finally asked. He'd been curious ever since Emma had said her name. Jack closed his eyes to stop his tears from falling; the sound of Lucy's name broke his heart.

"Lucy was Emma's mother and my ex wife," Jack said as a tear fell down his cheek. Gwen and Ianto picked up on the 'was'.

"What happened to Lucy Jack?" Gwen and Ianto had to ask. They knew there was something Jack wasn't telling them.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack said, he didn't want to talk about his painful past.

"Talk to us, Jack. Please, no more secrets and lies; we want the truth, Jack. Please?" Gwen said.

"Lucy was killed twenty years ago. She was shot five times in the chest. Don't ask me who killed her because I never found out who it was. Emma was six at the time. I brought her up on my own. Then, when she was sixteen, the time agency took her away from me. Tonight's the first time I've seen her," Jack said in tears. Talking about his past was too painful. Ianto sat next to Jack. He took Jack's hand in his and gentle squeezed it.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you but my past is painful. I hate talking about it," Jack said, kissing Ianto softly.

"We forgive you, Jack. We're glad you finally told us the truth for once. You've got a daughter downstairs who you've not seen in ten years. You've got a lot to catch up on and it doesn't look like she's going anywhere. Why doesn't she work here with us? Then you two get to make up for lost time," Gwen said with a smile.

"That's a good idea. I'll have to ask her. Shit! I've left her with Owen; I said I wouldn't be long," Jack said, getting up. Ianto still held Jack's hand in his as they walked towards the door.

"Right, let's go and rescue your daughter from Owen," Gwen said laughing as the three walked towards the autopsy room.


End file.
